Office
by Snulla
Summary: I do not own YuGiOh! or any of it's characters.Seto is working late at night at his office when he notices that his coffee girl, Isis, is still there. And that she's very attractive...


Seto leant back in the chair and took off his reading glasses. He had been working for three days straight. His head was aching and he felt as if his eyes were burning. He loosened his tie and buttoned down his shirt a bit. He reached for his locket and opened it. The urge to go home got stronger as he looked at the picture of his little brother. But he had to work. Seto closed the locket and put it back in its place next to his heart. He slid his fingers through his hair and looked back at the computer screen. He had to write at least fifteen thousand words before he went home. He was about to put his glasses back on when someone knocked on the door and entered. It was his coffee girl. Seto had never showed her much attention when she brought him his coffee, but now he looked up. He watched her as she wiggled her waist gently on her way to him. She was very pretty. She was tall and had black hair tied in a knot, she was tanned and _very_ hourglass shaped. When she noticed that he was looking at her, she blushed a bit. "Here's your coffee mister Kaiba." She said as she put the cup on his desk and took the old one away. She looked at Seto and blushed even more. She, apparently, wasn't used to seeing him like that. His hair was a mess, his tie untied and his shirt buttoned down. And he wasn't wearing his glasses like usual. She quickly looked away when he arched an eyebrow. She walked quickly out of his office not knowing that Seto was staring at her behind in the progress. _Why haven't I noticed her before?_ He thought. He looked at his watch. It was 02:36. _Why hasn't she gone home yet?_ But when he thought about it, he realized that she had been bringing him coffee every fifteen minutes. She was always there. Neither of them had left for the past two days. _That can't be, there must be another girl by days._ Seto took a sip of the strong coffee, put his glasses back on and continued working. After a while there was knocked on his door again, and the girl entered. Again, she wiggled her way to him and put a cup on his desk. "Here's your coffee mister Kaiba." She said and put the empty cup on the tray she carried. Then she wiggled her way out of his office again. Seto had to know if he really had two coffee girls. If so, they had a very similar voice. He looked up the file for all his employees in his computer. He just had to know if she was the only coffee girl. It would have taken shorter time if would have known her name, but unfortunately, he didn't. _Why can't I just employ them as coffee makers, not something I can never remember._ He thought annoyed. He could always remember things like secretaries and inventors, but he couldn't remember the professional name of his coffee girls. Finally he found the only female that wasn't written as a secretary, cleaning lady, accountant, inventor, chef or anything like that. But she was the only one recorded as a "Helper". He opened her file seeing a picture of the girl from before. _Ishtar, Ishizu._ He read in silence. Seto smirked. He knew that Ishtar was the Greek goddess of war, love and _sex_. His door was knocked again and in walked Ishizu Ishtar with a cup of coffee on a tray. Seto smirked again as she walked to him. She looked up and blushed when she saw how her boss stared at her. "Here's your coffee mister Kaiba." She said and put down the cup and reached for the empty one. Seto could see down her shirt very clearly as she leant over his desk. _So it isn't a fake tan…_ Seto thought. The girl rose up again and her white shirt stretched over her breasts so the top button was close to popping off. She looked at Seto and blushed a bit. Either she had noticed that he was checking her out, or that she was afraid of him noticing that she had been checking him out. But actually, it was both of those things. She turned around and walked out quickly.

It was like this for a couple of hours, and Seto got more and more eager to see her. Each time she got sexier and sexier, and by now she was simply irresistible.

There was a little knock. The door opened. She walked in to his office holding the tray steadily. Her hips wiggling back and forth gently.

She put the cup on the desk. "Here's your coffee mister Kaiba." She said and took the empty cup. "Thank you Ishizu." He said and smirked a bit.

She looked up in shock and blushed heavily. She tried to say something, but there came no sound. He looked at her smirking and arched an eyebrow. There was utter silence in the room. Seto stood up and walked to her. He gently placed his index finger under her chin and lifted it bit. Then he leant forth and kissed her softly on the lips. He raised his head again and looked deep into her eyes, checking if he should continue or not. She stared right back and gave him a little smile. He took it as acceptance. He leant forth again and kissed her again with a bit more force this time. She kissed him back and wrapped her arms around his neck. He pulled her closer to him, closing all space between them. He kissed down her neck as he buttoned down her shirt; meanwhile she had one of her hands on the back of his head clenching her palm around his hair and the other unbuttoning his shirt hastily. He kissed his way down to her cleavage and licked his way up to her lips again, making her give a little moan. He ran his hands down her chest, one stopped on her waist and went up her back again and undid her bra, while the other continued down to her lower thigh and lifted it a bit. She pulled her self up and wrapped her legs around his waist. He held her firmly and walked with her back to the desk where he put her down. She immediately started working on his belt while he sipped down her skirt. After his pants were undone, she ran her hands up his stomach and chest, examining every single curve closely. Both of her arms went around his neck, but one hand was in his hair again. Both slid of the last pieces of clothing of themselves and each other and he pushed her down and she pulled him with her.

Complete Ecstasy.


End file.
